Entertainment
by xXlastonestandingXx
Summary: Alois spends his days in his mansion with his demon butler & servants, often growing bored. So these stories give an inside look on Alois Trancy's life, and find out what he does for entertainment.  Rated T for things that may or may not happen...


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in Kuroshitsuji; they belong to Yana Toboso. **_

**I. Evening**

There was no sound in the mansion except the scurrying of mice as they ran about, taking advantage of the absence of the owner of the building. The moon shone into the empty bedroom, illuminating the bed the _master _was scheduled to sleep in. It wasn't that late, 7 o'clock to be exact, about the time where 'evening' turned into 'night', not that anyone in the Trancy household cared for the time of the day. The servants were asleep, the mice were scurrying around, and there was only one human who was awake upon the estate.

The other was a demon.

He walked down the hallway as if he was in a soundless movie, as there was no audio coming from him. His feet hit the hard wooden floors, black hair masking his face as spectacles settled on his noes. The man held a candelabra in his gloved hand, no expression on his face as he rounded a corner and reached a staircase. What was the man doing up when everyone else in the house was asleep? That was simple, he was searching for his master, the one that was waltzing around in the evening air.

He was looking for Alois, the only human that was awake in such a huge property.

He walked down the stairs, free hand sliding along the banister as he wondered what on earth his master was doing. Knowing Alois, it would probably be to annoy the living hell out of him. Usually he succeeded, but Claude never showed his anger to the boy. He was going to eat his soul one day anyway, so who said that he couldn't handle a few decades worth of annoyances? The prize was definitely worth the wait.

He opened the door which led outside, stepping out into the night and locking it behind himself. One blow and all of the flames were extinguished, the candelabra placed on the floor near the door as he walked down the pathway which led out into the forest near the back. He knew that if Alois was anywhere, he would be in there. The boy seemed to have take a liking to the dark, depressing trees that inhabited half of the land.

Reaching the first dark trees that made up the forest, he heard a giggle, stopping as he looked left and right. That sounded like Alois! Where was he? Not here, that was certain...

He took another step forward, the laughter becoming more defined as he walked deeper into the forest. Alois was definitely in here...and knowing the boy, he was probably going to come out any moment. Claude stopped again, noticing a figure disappearing to his left, pushing his spectacles higher up the bridge nose as he cleared his throat.

"Master? Are you in here?"

He stared straight ahead as a figure appeared, laughing softly as he walked closer to Claude. Yes, it was definitely the boy he had been looking for...but now what? How was he to get this boy inside?

"Oh Claude! I'm glad you're here~!" Alois said dramatically, reaching the butler quickly before collapsing in his arms "I was lost Claude! I was _**so **_scared! I didn't know what to do!"

Claude stared down at Alois, no expression crossing his face as he held the boy in his arms. What was he playing at? Why was he..._**acting**_?

Alois's hands were held against Claude's chest, moving up so they were at the demon's breast pocket, a smile appearing on his lips as he felt the key that was in there. A triumphant 'Ha!' and a rip later and Alois held Claude's pocket in his hand, his grip tightening on the key as his smile widened into a grin. Claude himself simply placed his hands by his sides, watching as Alois twirled away from him.

"Master? We need that key to get back in" Claude stated, noticing how Alois threw the key up in the air before catching it again.

"Then come get it Claude~!" Alois replied happily, turning around to run away happily "Catch me if you can!"

Claude sighed in frustration, running a hand through his black hair as he prepared to chase his master.

This 'evening', was going to turn into 'night' quite quickly indeed.


End file.
